Hurricane
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: Depois que o mr. schue junta o time de football da escola e o glee club para uma tarefa que vai juntar todos (ou não), as confusões e brigas começam. se passa entre o ep da 2 temporada: sue sylvester shuffle (TALVEZ ISSO VIRE UMA PUCKLEBERRY FANFIC, DEPENDE DAS MINHAS IDÉIAS)
1. Chapter 1

The new glee club

De uns tempos para cá, o glee club estava em pé de guerra, ainda mais depois que o Will se juntou com a beiste (técnica dos jogadores de futebol) para ver se eles se acertam, mas é óbvio que o glee club odiou essa tarefa também, pois eles continuam com o lance das raspadinhas na cara e foi o Karovsky que fez o Kurt se mudar para a Dalton academy com o novo coral "os warblers".

Os jogadores de futebol entraram na sala do glee club:

- Então gente – disse o Mr. Schue para todos enquanto estavam confusos- quero que vocês dêem boas-vindas aos nossos novos integrantes do glee club

-OUÊ? Mr. Schue você enlouqueceu? – dizia Mercedes no auge da raiva

- Esqueceu que foi o Karovsky que fez o Kurt se transferir para aquela outra escola? EU NÃO VOU FICAR COM UM GAROTO QUE SE DIZ HOMOFÓBICO – dizia rachel enfurecida

Pronto, a confusão já estava armada, todos gritando e querendo falar ao mesmo tempo

- Eu não vou ficar nessa sala, cheira a purpurina. – disse azimio

Mas já estava decidido, o glee club ia passar uma semana com o time de futebol para esquecer todas as rixas que eles tinham antes, e fazer uma grande apresentação de final de campeonato:

- Vamos fazer com que todos do glee e os garotos do time cantem e dancem no final do intervalo, as músicas vão ser: thriller do Michael Jackson e heads Will roll do yeah yeah yeah. – Mr. Schue

- Quem é yeah yeah yeah yeah? – azimio dizia com uma cara confusa enquanto todos o ignoravam

- Rachel, Puck vocês não tinham uma coisa a apresentar? – Mr. Schue dizia enquanto Finn não entendia nada

- Sim, mesmo com esse problema no glee club, não vou estragar minha apresentação.

Enquanto rachel cantava sua parte, puck tocava violão e olhava para ela, como nunca a viu antes, que parecia uma nariguda tagarela, mas depois de cantar need you now da lady antebellum com ela, pode perceber que ela estava diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong boy

Desde a apresentação de need you now entre puck e Rachel, mesmo Finn namorando Quinn (na verdade eles só estavam juntos por causa do baile, para a Quinn ser a rainha da escola outra vez, e Rachel quis causar ciúmes no Finn ficando com o puck) ficou com muito ciúmes de a rachel estar cantando e sorrindo para o puck, já que ele merecia esse sorriso, porque desde que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, souberam que eram almas gêmeas, fora que puck só usa as garotas, depois iria jogar rachel fora e ela ia ficar muito magoada, Finn odiava isso em Puck, mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo desde a infância.

**FLASHBACK ON**...

Rachel estava observando Finn e Quinn por alguns minutos, quando puck chega e interrompe os pensamentos de Rachel.

- Hey Rachel, problemas com namorados? - puck

- Alguns… - Rachel disse Enquanto fitava o chão tímida

- Vem, ande comigo – Puck disse enquanto virava o braço para Rachel e ele andarem de braços dados pelo corredor enquanto alguns jogadores passavam e estranhavam

- Seus bíceps estão maiores Noah, você tem malhado? - Rachel disse enquanto olhava para o garoto que antes era chamado de badboy e garanhão, mas agora parecia mais um garoto que era fofo e romântico

-Sim, mas mudando de assunto, como vão as coisas entre você e Finn?

- Mal, na verdade ele voltou com a Quinn e eu não tenho mais razões para lutar por este amor, Finn foi só um romance passageiro e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso - Rachel dizia para Puck

Enquanto eles iam conversando de braços dados no corredor, Finn e Quinn olharam a cena e A garota sussurrou para Finn:

- Esqueça, ela não vale nada.., e eu estava pensando se você não quer ir na minha casa hoje, meus pais estão fora... – Quinn falava com uma voz que fazia Finn perder a noção.

- Eu ia adorar – Finn dizia enquanto via Rachel ir embora com o garoto errado


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy

Depois que Finn foi à casa da Quinn para causar ciúmes na Rachel e Puck foi na casa da Rachel para ela se vingar de Finn, a escola inteira ficou sabendo do que aconteceu, claro, os fofoqueiros não paravam de falar nisso, foi quando Rachel mandou um sms para Finn:

"Auditório, AGORA!"

Finn foi e deixou Quinn falando com Jacob, o nerd mais fofoqueiro e atualizado do Mckinley, chegando lá viu Rachel perto do piano andando de um lado para o outro impaciente:

- Oi Rachel, como você está? – Finn disse com um sorriso irônico para Rachel que obviamente já sabia das notícias sobre seu "namoro" com Quinn e a garota estava morrendo de ciúmes pelo fato de Finn ser só dela, e de mais ninguém, mesmo que ela tenha ficado com Puck, o que não significou muita coisa, porque mesmo com Puck, pensava em Finn e da maneira que ele fazia com que Rachel se sentir bem ao seu lado, e quando eles andavam de mãos dadas no corredor sem se preocupar com os slushies na cara ou com as ameaças do time de futebol, Rachel o amava, pois ele foi seu primeiro amor, e não importa o que aconteça, ela queria que ele fosse o último.

- Finn, que droga foi essa? Andou bebendo é? Esqueceu que a mesma mulher que está com você agora engravidou do Puck? – Rachel disse tentando controlar a vontade de o beijá-lo e a vontade de chorar ao mesmo tempo, pois não queria ver Finn ser amado por outra, era a dor que ela não podia suportar.

- Rachel, você ficou com o Puck, o meu melhor amigo! E depois vem dizer que eu enlouqueci? – Finn disse ficando bravo e olhando Rachel como se fosse uma criança que fez besteira

- Finn... não significou nada, porque não foi com uma pessoa especial... eu te amo, e ou te amar até quando você não me quiser mais, te chamei aqui para você saber que com o Puck foi diferente, e já falei isso a ele, Puck só aceitou o que eu disse porque prefere um rabo de saia e eu não, te amo pelo o que você é e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim, não importa o que eu tenha o que fazer para te conquistar quantas vezes for preciso, eu só quero você do meu lado, para sempre.

Depois de horas de conversas longas, Finn realmente se convenceu e foi terminar o lance dele com a Quinn e estava pronto para voltar para Rachel


End file.
